Forgotten Friends
by Rukiwolff95
Summary: I didn't know where I was or why I was there. I was aware of walking on all fours as I padded around with no particular destination, observing my surroundings. From what I could tell, I was in a forest, tall trees looming all around me....
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peoples. This is my own personal story, it was honestly a dream of mine, has nothing to do with Wolf's Rain, but I had to put it as SOMETHING. :D**

**Well, this is my first story on here, so please, no flameseseses! I can take some criticism, but please don't try to hurt mah feelings.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain, but I don't see how that matters here. :P **

**I DO however, *changes into her wolf self*own the plot, Ruki, AND Axel, and I might just have to chew you to bits if you try to steal them. *phases back* **

**So enjoy! ^^**

Chapter 1

I didn't know where I was or why I was there. I was aware of walking on all fours as I padded around with no particular destination, observing my surroundings. From what I could tell, I was in a forest, tall trees looming all around me. I saw a clearing ahead and a small pond of sparkling water, so pure, in the center. I was suddenly aware of a burning thirst that blocked out every other need as I ran toward it, desperate to soothe the aching sensation in my throat. I took several deep gulps of water before I finally drew back.

I was shocked as I observed my reflection in the pond. I was a full-fledged wolf, ears, snout and all. A pitch-black coat battled with a grayish blotch that engulfed my chest stunned me into total thoughtlessness for a moment. My paws were white and looked like boots I spun around and around in front of the water, admiring my reflection. One feature I recognized most was a pure white star on my forehead.

I became aware of another presence as I suddenly straightened up and looked around, panicked. My eyes met his almost immediately. They drew mine to them. A deep brown and beautiful, they were irresistible. After a few minutes, I took in his form. He was a wolf, like me, only completely pitch-black. He was breath-taking.

After I remembered how to breathe, I realized that he had been staring the whole time. He had been staring ever since I got to the pond, on the opposite side. He gave me another long look, then turned and sprinted into the dark, dense forest. I stood, still in awe for another few moments until I realized that he had left. I felt panicked again, and another burning sensation, this time to be with him, engulfed my thoughts. The shadows seemed to close in on me, taunting me. I felt I would die if I wasn't with him. His presence was like a thousand guardian angels.

I ran after him, adrenaline filling me to my core. I felt like I was flying, I was running so fast. Soon, I spotted him from behind, still running, in a perfect line, away from me. I continued running, and soon I was right behind him. Being that close to him automatically made me feel safer, like all the previous shadows had rapidly retreated. I felt I could run forever if that meant keeping him close.

We ran for nearly an hour like that. I had noticed a small white spot on the back of his right hind leg. That was thought-provoking. Why would he appear pitch-black to everyone but those chasing him? I pushed that thought into the back of my head as I concentrated on two things; running and him.

Soon, I could feel my energy depleting. I started to panic again as I watched helplessly as he got farther and farther ahead of me. I may have been faster than him, but he obviously had more endurance. I poured on some of my conserved speed and caught up to him again, but I knew that my energy would give out soon. He glanced back at me for the first time since we had started running, and I thought I saw a hint of concern in his eyes. Butterflies immediately raided my stomach. I stumbled and fell from the shock.

I hit the dirt hard as I saw him backpedal and turn around. Me legs failed me when I tried to stand. He stared that long, concerned stare for a long time. I laid there, gazing at his beauty and hoping with all my soul he wouldn't leave. He took a single, cautious step forward......


	2. Chapter 2

Hmph. I go to all the work of sitting for HOURS twirling in a chair to remember my password for this and you guys haven't said anything new? I'm hurt.

*ears droop in disappointment*

Okay, guys, I'm going to think of a new story that actually has something to do with an anime or a book maybe. This one'll probably be ditched.. *sad face*

Give me a week to think and I'll have something new, okay?

*whines softly and walks to her writing notebook*


End file.
